Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in Portrayals Vacation Style)
Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in Portrayals Vacation's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Cindy Bear (Yogi-Bear) *Bill - Yogi-Bear *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Iago (Aladdin) *Fear - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Makiko (Tamagotchi) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Wally/Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Himespetchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Julietchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Patitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Decoratchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Yumemitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Pianitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Kiraritchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Coffretchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in Portrayals Vacation Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in Portrayals Vacation Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in Portrayals Vacation Style) - Pinch Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in Portrayals Vacation Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in Portrayals Vacation Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in Portrayals Vacation Style) - Iago My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in Portrayals Vacation Style) - Playful Heart Mobkey Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in Portrayals Vacation Style): Cheer Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in Portrayals Vacation Style) - Transcripts Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Iago 1.jpg|Iago as Anger Cheer Bear in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Cheer Bear as Riley Anderson Category:Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in Portrayals Vacation Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG